


you didn't steal my heart (tonight)

by weekend_conspiracy_theorist



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/F, Lisa's a romantic at heart and cheesy lines are something the Snarts excel at, New Year's Eve, Shawna is begrudgingly fond of this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-05-10 20:23:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5599570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weekend_conspiracy_theorist/pseuds/weekend_conspiracy_theorist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lisa whisks Shawna out of her apartment late at night on New Year's Eve--she claims they're working a job, but it's the roof of her own building that they end up at.</p><p>(Turns out the thing she wants to steal is Shawna's heart.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	you didn't steal my heart (tonight)

"What are we going to do tonight, Brain?" Shawna drawls, feet propped up on the dashboard of some beat up Toyota.

 

Lisa glances over—she's relaxed behind the wheel, a single hand at twelve o'clock and her seat leaned back just slightly. Her lips slowly stretch into a grin, her eyes flick back to the road. "The same thing we do every night, Pinky," she returns, fingers of her left hand tapping idly on her knee. "We're going to steal something extraordinarily valuable."

 

"And what's that?" Shawna studies Lisa's profile, the way shadows bend and stretch across it as they pass from each streetlight to a pool of darkness and back. This isn't a normal gig; Shawna hadn't been involved in any planning, hadn't been given a heads up by any of the other Rogues—had just gotten a phone call at eleven at night, Lisa telling her that she was waiting outside.

 

("Wear something cute," she'd added, hung up without giving Shawna the chance to respond.)

 

Lisa lifts one shoulder in a shrug, guides the car through a lazy and vaguely illegal left turn. "You'll just have to find out."

 

A stab of annoyance shoots through Shawna, and she grits her teeth, grinds out, "I swear to god, Lisa, this better be you kidnapping me for a New Year's Party because if you expect me to do a job with no info then—"

 

"Relax, cupcake. It's neither, but it's a lot closer to the former than the latter." Lisa turns on a blinker, going through the motions of parallel parking with ease, and then throws it into park. She lazes her head to the side, one eyebrow raised slightly. "We're here. Get us to the roof so we don't have to do fourteen flights of stairs?"

 

Shawna leans forward, brow furrowing. "Lisa, this is your apartment building."

 

"So it is."

 

Shawna unbuckles her seatbelt, blows out a breath. She holds out her hand for Lisa to take, raises her own eyebrow challengingly. "What are we stealing tonight, Lisa?"

 

That slow smile again, this time coupled with Lisa's hand sliding into Shawna's, warm and callused and a pale compliment to Shawna's own. "I should be honest," she admits.

 

"That's a new one."

 

Lisa rolls her eyes just a touch, squeezes Shawna's hand, and points up towards the roof. "I'm actually the only one stealing something tonight," she says, points more emphatically, and Shawna acquiesces.

 

She leans forward to peer at the top of Lisa's building- just visible enough for her powers to work- and with a pop they dematerialize and rematerialize on the roof. It's lit softly by cheap paper lanterns, plastic patio furniture shoved off to the side and replaced with two chairs and a small round table. There are flowers and a candle set in the center of the table, plates of pancakes covered in whipped cream and strawberries on either side.

 

Lisa's hand tightens around Shawna's. "If you'll let me," she says, and for once her customary smirk has abandoned her face, leaving something sincere and vulnerable and rare in its place, "I would like to steal your heart tonight, since you've already stolen mine."

 

"Why pancakes?" Shawna asks, and Lisa's fingertips stray to her wrist, no doubt seeking a pulse to betray the lie of her nonchalance. (She wants that line not to have worked, given how ridiculously cheesy and utterly _Snart_ it was, but unfortunately it did.)

 

"Only thing I can cook reliably," Lisa admits, and she turns, walks backwards slowly to lead Shawna to the table. Shawna tries to keep her face blank, but there's this smile that she's not sure she's quite managed to hide. (Lisa's smiling, too, and she squeezes Shawna's hand and she looks stunning and—this is so soft for them, so unlike anything Shawna had dreamed up while contemplating the Lisa's gleefully violent fighting or her quick, dry wit.)

 

"Lenny offered to cook for me," Lisa continues, and Shawna snaps her thoughts away from the sway of Lisa's hips. "But I thought it was more meaningful or whatever if I did it myself."

 

Shawna shrugs. "Any romantic gesture is a meaningful one."

 

"Not leaving your one night stand a fifty on the side table because you had so much fun," Lisa says, and there's something in the dryness of her tone that means—

 

Shawna barks a laugh. "Oh god, that actually happened to you."

 

Lisa guides Shawna to a chair, presses her down into it with a hand on each shoulder and a huffy breath. "I don't want to talk about it."

 

Shawna snickers, scoots her chair in slightly as Lisa saunters around the table to take her own seat. "You have the strangest life."

 

"Want to be a part of it?" Lisa shoots back, unfolding her napkin and laying it across her lap. There's a competitive tilt to her head, an aggressiveness that feels far more like what Shawna had anticipated.

 

"Any idea how many times your brother's caught me undressing you with my eyes?" She says, smirks, and Lisa leans forward, winks.

 

"Darling," she purrs, "why do you think he offered to cook?"

 

"He's hoping us having sex on the regular will cut down on the mental undressing?"

 

Lisa nods, leans back once more. Her smile is razor sharp as she says, "He's a fool, of course."

 

"Mm." Shawna scoops up a spoonful of whipped cream, glances from it to Lisa and back again. "Is this handmade or out of a spray can?" she asks, neutral, as she carefully licks the spoon clean.

 

"Spray can; I already admitted to an inability to cook." Lisa's eyes are on Shawna's lips, and her tongue darts out to lick her own. "I bought spares."

 

Shawna's opening her mouth to respond when Lisa's phone beeps loudly—"Our five second count down to midnight," Lisa tells her, and she rises from her seat. Shawna begins to move as well, but Lisa nudges her back down, plops into her lap with a shit-eating grin on her face. "Three."

 

"Two," Shawna murmurs.

 

"One." Lisa breathes, her lips already almost against Shawna's, and then they're kissing. Shawna's hands find Lisa's hips, Lisa's hands find Shawna's hair—it's just the right amount of aggressive, a give and take with an edge of sweetness that may be the whipped cream, may be the romantic side Lisa's revealed tonight.

 

They pull apart for air, chests brushing with each slightly-out-of-synch breath, and Shawna runs a thumb along Lisa's cheekbone. "Happy New Year," she murmurs. "I should start the year off right. Be honest."

 

"That's a new one," Lisa snarks, and Shawna nips at her lip to tell her to be quiet.

 

"You didn't steal my heart," she tells Lisa, watches the flicker of confusion go through her eyes before adding, " _tonight_."

 

A smile spreads across Lisa's face. "Stole it a while ago, did I?" she asks, teasing, and Shawna shrugs.

 

"I must have left the alarm off by accident. I assure you, it's not because you're any good at this."

 

"Better than you," Lisa says, sniffs. "You didn't even actually change when I told you to wear something cute, did you?"

 

"I thought we were actually going on a job!"

 

"Obviously we weren't!" Lisa huffs, rolls her eyes. "It's fine. It just means we have to go down to my apartment and get you out of these clothes."

 

Shawna tilts her head. "And into what?" she asks innocently.

 

Lisa bares her teeth in a predatory smile. "My _bed_."

**Author's Note:**

> Happy New Year, kiddos! Snuck it in just under the line for my timezone :)


End file.
